1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone, and more particularly to a method for adjusting the volume of communication voice and key tones in a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cellular phone is provided with a device for adjusting the volume of communication voice and key tones in which the user adjusts the volume of the speaker by manually actuating two volume-adjustment buttons. Typically, the volume adjustment buttons are installed on one side of the cellular phone. However, such conventional volume-adjustment buttons are inconvenient for the user to operate when one hand is holding the phone during communication. In addition, these volume-adjustment buttons serve as a limitation in designing a compact cellular phone.